Zack the Assasin
by Zack0Holic
Summary: Zack is an assaisin, when he gets causght he meets a strange alien and shes a special kind.please R & R and give me some ideas. first fanfic i put. add.. suspence cause i made a cliffhanger
1. Introducing

Hi this is my first story

It came to me from reading many fan fictions and other things too

This chapter is going to tell about my main characters

Zack

Age-17

Hair color-changes by mood

Eye color-same as hair

Height-around 5'9

Side-BOTH

Details of him- he is a ninja assassin, he is gifted with powers from heaven and hell, when angered he might let his evil side out (killing every1 almost)

He has some issues but hey who doesn't

His favorite weapons are his katanas called rage and fury

Thresla

Age-I dunno like 20

Hair color-umm yeah she's a alien (xenomorph hard meat whatever)

Eye color- read above this

Height-6'8

Side-ummm alien

Details of her- she is a one of a kind alien

She is the only one of her species that can fly and be independent

She was cast out from being different

She is pitch black

Thresla has the praetorian crest on her head but has a horn at the end of her "face"

That's all for now until I update


	2. Assasin and Alien

First chapter

EEEEE IM SO HAPPY I MADE THIS UP

ALSO PEOPLE IF YOU CAN REVIEW THIS AND MAKE SUGESTIONS

Id be happy to notice them and maybe add them

SO REVIEW OR ELSE ZACK WILL COME FOR YOU

Thank you

Chapter one: The Assassin and the Alien

He ran quickly around the building avoiding the search lights carefully. His scarf flew behind him as he ran. He wore a cloak that covered every thing but his eyes and his hands. Zack waited for guards to pass and ran onwards to the kill.

His client paid him a lot of money to infiltrate this place and spy around some. But hey moneys money. He got close to where his objective is. 'Wonder why security is so tight near those strange cave things'. He surpassed the thought and keep going forward towards the point.

Zack looked around to make sure the coast was clear and used his demonic powers to move through the wall. 'This seems too simple'. Usually things we're tougher. He found the lab where he was to go into. He went though the door and looked around there was al large lab and a giant cage in the center.

'What the fuck is this place' he didn't have time to answer when he felt 5 darts go into his neck. He turned in time to see soldiers rush in and then feel unconscious.

Elsewhere…

They through me out. How could they? I am a good soldier and perform my duty's. if only the new queen hadn't killed mother I would have been accepted still. Thresla may have been different but she still was royal blood. Her wings, her horn, her independence. These all helped her become banished from the hive.

To make it worth these meat bags captured be by stunning me terribly. This isn't good. I don't want to be some test subject. But now I have no choice.

Thresla ended her thoughts and slumbered.


	3. Different

Third chapter is here

And thanks ben revel for the advice so I will make this chapter about thresla

MWHAHAHAHHAHA…. Yeah

Well R&R

Chapter 2

Different

1 year ago….

A queen of a hive made the decision to make way for a new and worthy daughter. She had to find the perfect host for this though. Queen Shiark found this host after days and days of sending drones to look it seemed she wouldn't have a worthy successor.

That is until it came to the very entrance of her thriving hive. This……. New creature had graceful wings sprouted from its back and a horn coming out of its head. Beyond these attributes it looked like a regular human. But Shiark knew that this was one of those blasted experiments those trappers have been doing to themselves. But this one seemed too be successful.

Queen Shiark hissed the command to capture this 'human' for a host. From the belly of the hive sprung hundreds of black creatures, all hissing their cries of attack.

This creature had stumbled upon this hive by accident after escaping those mad scientists. But he had made the worst mistake in his life; walking into the cave of Queen Shiark. He was taken quickly to the egg chamber to their queen, who had laid a large dark green egg. The drones put the creature on the wall, while binding him to it. Queen Shiark communicated with her unborn daughter to take her host. The top of the egg unfolded letting free a red spider-like alien, it had a long tail which it hugged to itself and leap onto the trapped creature.

The creature struggled but the facehugger put its tail around his neck. It slowly stuck its tube (laugh now with me HAHAHHA tube…hehe) and inserted its cargo into the creature's chest.

2 hours later….

The facehugger had fallen from his face as he regained consciousness. Only to be put in excruciating pain when his chest exploded in a spray of blood and muscle. The black snake-like creature hissed in triumph of escaping her host. This new creature had a small horn on her face and blood covered wings that had began to grow. The royal chestbursted turned to her mother and queen. It crawled over to her queen and bowed as best it could. Shiark chuckled at the failed attempt to bow.

The chestburster felt shamed for being mocked and for some reason felt angry enough to hiss at that moment. The queen was shocked for her daughter to hiss at her. She shook it aside and picked up her new daughter and brought her to her face. The queen spoke telepathic to her. **"My daughter you are to be my successor. I shall call you Thresla, the name of the queen before me. You will stay by my sides at all times. So for now, sleep and transform into you're next form"**

With that Thresla curled up and slept, gaining energy for her transformation.

Now….

Thresla was banished from her hive by a new queen that had come and killed queen Shiark. After being seen by the intruder, or new queen she was cast out for being a freak and different. Thresla swore she would return one day and claim her hive.

Thresla snapped awake when she was thrown into a cage where a odd human was beating the cage, trying to escape. She would not kill this odd human for now but she should make her presence known to him.

She slowly walked towards him which seemed to attract his attention

THAT WAS CHAPTER 3

What do ya think?

review!


	4. The Meeting of Chracters

Cool like 9 reviews

This is going good

And swift hunter…. I am proud of my story

HERES CHAPTER 4

Also pick up alien vs predator extinction if you like these kinds of story

Search the web first though

For a copy

Chapter 4

The meeting of chracters

"ow damn it what the fuck happened?"

Zack slowly rose from where he had laid. He looked from left to right in a drowsy fashion. After about 5 seconds his eyes snaped open. "FUCK I GOT CAUGHT!"

For a moment he looked at himself. He wasn't wearing what he had on when he came. He now wore some black prison like slacks and no shirt at all, but still had his scarf on. Right at the moment he realized they took his threads he got pissed. " Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr they knock me out, throw me in a stupid cage, AND stole my threads……. Oh there gona fucking die."

He started punching the walls rapidly kicking and slashing wildly. Suddenly his neck felt a sharp shock that coursed through his body, making him scream in pain. "well it seems the shinobi is awake" said harshly from a unknown person.

"Its ninja, NINJA, say it with me n-i-n-j-a ninja!"

"quiet already you fool! I have a little … surprise for you."

"What? I hope its some1 you like. So I can have the pleasure of killing them!"

"How? You're tricks wont work cause of the collar and if you do something I don't like well I can shock you as I fell nessesary.

"Surprise ehh? Well bring this 'surprise', while it comes I would like to punch the wall a lot. Can I mister scientist or what ever the fuck you go by.

"Go right ahead it will be here shortly"

With that statement Zack started pounding the wall.

1 hour later….

Zack was still beat the wall when the cage open and they threw something in. he didn't care though he was busy relieving anger. He stopped a moment and turned to se what it was. He froze at the sight. A creature about a foot taller, pitch black, had wings and a horn slowly walked towards him. 'damn damn damn damn!' his mind shouted at him. He regained control of his legs and walked forward slowly.

Thresla and Zack stopped right in front of each other. Right at that moment Thresla was shocked when Zack stuck a finger out and poked her right in the face. " I've always wanted a pet. But I was hoping it was a wolf or something, but a person in a costume. That's just bull." Said Zack rather bored

With that comment Thresla snapped out and wrapped her claws around his neck and pushed him into the wall and spoke telepathic "** Say this is a costume again and human I will smite you're pitiful life!" **she hissed after she thought to him

"Well when you say it like that…. I could get along with you. Now will you let go you're ruffling my scarf"

Thresla dropped him and he landed in a crouch. Thresla curled into a sort of ball on the ground and laid there. Zack just realized it was cold in this place with only pants and a scarf. He shivered slightly from the cold.

Thresla opened up on of her 'eyes' and looked at him, watching his actions. He sat on the ground looking down, his brown hair covered his face. "**Human come here" **she thought to him

"_No way" he thought back_

Thresla got up and grabbed his shoulders from behind and lifted him up. "_You gona kill me?"_ he though smiling

Thresla didn't reply but laid down and curled around him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to give him some of her heat. "**Rest human I will keep you warm for now**" she thought to him.

"_My name is Zack"_

"** My 'name' is Thresla"**

"_Nice name alien chick_" And with those words he fell asleep against Thresla, who followed shortly after…..

So theres chapter 4

What do you think

Huh Huh

Is Thresla into Zack?

Is Zack into Thresla?

Who knows

When will the violence begin

Maybe next chapter

Am I gona have one of them die a sudden and noble or ignorant death

Maybe but if I don't get about

Also if you review this story email me at my new email

Also if you can get msn messenger cause if I can get that up it would be awesome to talk with you all so yeah ill update again

Also if one of you could email a and tell her zack has a msn account called and to not email the other email I would appreaciate it alot

See you soon

801 wordsThe new password and the confirmation password do not match. Please type the same password in both boxes.The new password and the confirmation password do not match. Please type the same password in both The new password and the confirmation password do not match. Please type the same password in both The new password and the confirmation password do not match. Please type the same password in both


	5. Guns Kill

THIS CHAPTER IS TO HAVE SOME1 KILLED OFF

I KNOW IM VERY EVIL  
AND THEY SHALT NOT RETURN

Maybe

Chapter 5

Guns Kill

Zack woke up groaning. He had a raging headache and his back hurt. And right when he went to stand he found himself unable to move. He freaked out…

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! Oh right I got caught met and alien chick and now I feel like a girl cause I'm smaller than her and I'M the one being held. Man how can this get any worse!"

He got that answer when he felt a head rub his neck purring.. 'great she is freaking nuzzling me! Thresla is one alien who has some weird ass dreams or nuzzles stuff in her sleep!'. Zack rolled over and poked Thresla in the head a couple of times until she growled. "**What do you think you doing?**"

"_Stopping you from NUZZLING MY NECK AND PURRING_!" he roared in his mind

"**I did no such thing Zaj!" she roared back**

_" MY NAME IS ZACK!" he was getting annoyed fast_

_"**YOU' RE PUSHING IT HUMAN"**_

**"**_YOU PUSHING IT!"_

"**THAT'S IT!**"

Thresla suddenly lunged onto Zack and bit his shoulder, but for some reason he just threw her off. 'this human, Zack, is going to be tough' Thresla pulled out the heavy artillery and spit acid at Zack.

Zack threw his scarf to the ground revealing his 3 inch long fangs that over lapped his mouth and a blue collar. He jumped to where the acid would hit right on the collar. It hit directly. Zack screamed in agony as the collar fell from his neck shocking him one last time. Zack fell down to the ground.

Thresla watched this daring feat. He had used her attack to free himself! This human was actually clever. But it looked like something went wrong and he has injured himself. If he is alive I might as well finish him now in his weakened state. Thresla stalked forward.

Right when she was about to stab him through his head with her inner mouth, his new pure red eyes opened. He was suddenly surrounded in a vortex of black and red, an erie screech filled the air.

He fell to the ground and stood up. His brown hair that usuall bloked his eyes almost shot up it the air making his hair spike. He snapped his fingers and was in a new and better suit than before. He wore a helmet that went back, like his new hair. It only showed his now yellow eyes. He wore a top that ran down his arm and formed gloves on his hands. He also had on a new scarf.

His pants ended at his shins and the rest was wrapped in material. He wore a belt that was home to several daggers all in a sheath that allowed easy access but they wouldn't fall out. His shoes were made to be silent but got friction for running at top speeds. All of this was made from a special armor that wouldn't make a sound but was able to stop sword.

In his hands he had twin katanas, Rage and Fury, which were black and red. Thresla couldn't believe how he changed that way. It was like…. Magic. "**how did you do that!" **

Zack walked up to Thresla and hovered up to eye level where he placed a hand on her head. She felt a tingling that made her feel a sharp pain. "What did you ….." Thresla noticed she sounded different

"I gave you the ability to speak normally. Talking from my head was getting annoying so I helped with that. Now do want to stay here or go. Cause I'm going."

"How will you get past the bars hum… I mean Zack" she said in a bit of distaste

"Simple. Destroy them."

Zack channeled energy into his right fist and punched the ground in front of him. And nothing happened. Thresla was about to ask what happened when the bars exploded, making the alarm sound. Zack walked out quickly followed by Thresla.

We walked around the corner only to be met by 4 squads of heavily armed soldiers. They where in a a very long and wide hallway that didn't have very many places to hide. Suddenly they opened fire. Zack jumped in front of Thresla to stop the bullets, only to have them tear through my clothing and hit him. He didn't notice as he ran forward and slashed at them with a barrage of punches, kicks and slashes.

A chain gunner that he hadn't killed yet aimed his gun and fired at Thresla, tearing into her arm and leg. Thresla let out a cry of anguish so loud that the hall rumbled. Zack turned to see the gunner aim again and fire for a direct hit. With out thinking, Zack put his energy to his feet and ran in front of Thresla. He intercepted the barrage of bullets but never moved as they tore his armor apart. One lucky bullet hit him right in the center of the heart, where his immortality was.

The chain gunner stopped firing. Zack fell to his knees.

Thresla's POV

The blasted human with the oversized weapon had hit me in the arm in leg, making me fall to the floor and roar in pain. He re-aimed and I braced myself for the finishing blow when it started fireing. But it never came. She looked up and saw Zack, stood in front of her, taking the bullets until the gunfire stopped and he fell to his knees and slumped on the ground.

End POV

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT FREAK! I KILLED YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND!" yelled the gloating chain gunner

Thresla reached out to Zack and turned him over and gasp in shock. His eyes were dull and glazed over and blood dripped out from everywhere. 'He gave his own life to save me? Why? Why kill himself when he could have gotten away?' Thresla unleashed a cry of anger and sadness. Thresla glared at the gunner and charged at him, killing him before he could blick.

Zack was dead and only then did she realize……

HAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER IM SOOOO EVIL

It makes me happy making my first cliffhanger

Really

And if you hate me for killing Zack Deal With It

Cause it goes with the story line

Trust me

This isn't the last of ninja-angel-devil boy

This is the longest chapter yet about 1100 words

REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT UPDATE FOR A LOOOOONG WHILE

Zack0Holic


	6. SUPPORT NEED I DO

I NEED YOUR HELP FIRST TO REVIEW WILL GET TO HELP ME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO REVIEW AND SUPPORT THE ZACK0HOLIC FONDATION

Thank you


	7. Random Dream

Still having writers block but I'm making a really REALLY retarded chapter of pure stupidness

So yeah here we go

WARNING THERE IS SOME REALLY SICK STUFF IN HERE

BUT FUNNY

Random Events

Tale 1

Zack-WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEruns around streaking

Guy1- OMG PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!  
Zack-NEVER! pisses on the guy's leg

Guy1-HEY!kicks Zack in the balls

Zack-FUCK MY FUCKING DICK I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKkills guy

Zack-see and my teeth are still clean, cause I chew orbit

Tale 2

Thresla- walking towards room whistling

Thresla- wonder where Zack is? Oh well im taking a nap opens door to find Zack

Thresla- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!

Zack- is rubbing panties and thongs against face wonderfull panties. GOLRIOUS PANTIES!

Thresla-twitchtwitch

Threslagets knife

Thresla- hey Zack I have a present for you…..

Zack- WHAT IS IT! MORE PANTIES!

Thresla- nope stabs Zack over and over again

Tale 3

At a singles club-

Zack-'wow I found a awesome and beautiful, shes talented, has a nice rack, and she digs me'

Thresla-knocks over glass onto floor oppsies

Zackstares at her ass for a minute and gasps

Zack- SIGH. And she has a penis

Tale 4

Zack-jacking of to porno

Zack- shoots himself in the eye

Zack- DAD WAS RIGHT DON'T PLAY WITH IT OR YOU'LL SHOOT YOU EYE OUT!

Tale 5

WARNING MAKERS OF TAG BODY SPRAY DON'T OWN UP TO WHEN GAYS ATTACK

Zack- sprays some axe on and leaves his house

Zack- that night he was tackled by hundreds of gay people…… his ass never looked the same again……

Tale 6

THIS IS THE SCARIEST ONE OF THEM ALL!

Zack- searches for porn on the internet

Zack-search results…….. it read….. theres…no…such…thing…as….porn.

Zack-Dies from a horror induced coma

There I updated with extreme stupidness

Note: I don't look at porn…. Much

HAHHAHAHAH  
I TOLD YOU SUPER RANDOMNESS

STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOKING NESS  
EMAIL ME SOME HELPING TIPS  
AND ALSO REVIEW!

-Zack0Holic


	8. Weird But Ina Good Way

You know what

I made a big lie in chapter 6

But hah aim not gona tell you

Read and find out!

She actually loved him. She never realized how much they were a like. HE was different then all of his kind, like she was. 'well I won't leave his body here for them to do inhuman tests on!'. Thresla picked his body up and put it on her back. When she thought he was secure enough, she took of running down the corridor. She busted through the walls, killing every1 that got in her path.

Her 'eyes' spied an exit which she quickly knocked down and kept running. 'Almost out of here!'. Thresla jumped right over the fence and kept running until she found an abandoned house. She opened the door and laid Zack on the couch near the door. Thresla looked at him and saw something…. His body didn't have any holes in it anymore, his body was healed… Which meant…. HE WAS STILL ALIVE!

Thresla pulled off his mask slowly to see if he was sleeping. When she got it off she saw a hole in his forehead that was closing up before her eyes. Thresla stared for a moment as he was fully healed. She did something he had done to her before… poked him in the face a few times. Zack jerked up so fast his brown hair was stuck going back. ' WHO WHAT WHEN HOW HEY. WHAT THE FUCK!"

Thresla slapped him in the forehead. "Wake up you dumbass!"

"YAWN. What happened how'd I get here?"

"Well the guy shot at me, you jumped in front of the bullets, saved my life, almost gave me a heart attack, and I had to carry you're ass to this place in the middle of no where." Thresla said it with a hint of agrivation.

"Wow."

"You almost get killed and all you say is wow! Are you fucking retarded!"

"When did you get such a colorful vocabulary?"

"You would be surprised what humans yell when they see me killing everyone with a dead guy on my back."

"Cool. I had one fucked up dream. One I was running around naked, then you're human and im going through you panties and you kill me, Then you have a penis, then I shoot myself in the eye with sperm, then I got raped by gay people, then I find theres no such thing a porn and I die, and then I wake up."

"Damn…. Wait, you imagined me with a penis!"

"Ummm yeah…" Zack said with a slight bit of fright.

Thresla dived at Zack, only to trip and have her face crash into his, in an intimate way… Zack sat there in shock 'HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO HELL IM GOING TO HELL!'. Zack smelled something odd right then. It smelled really nice. He then felt Thresla actually bite his bottom lip a little with her inner mouth. Zack started freaking out ' oh shit oh shit oh shit…. Oh well, what the hell'. He leaned forward and kissed back, opening his mouth a little.

This was all Thresla needed, she thrust her inner mouth into his mouth and moved it around a bit, carefully avoiding his now only 1 inch fangs. Thesla suddenly realized what she was doing and jerked backwards away. 'I can't believe my hormones made me do that! And he kissed back!'

Zack blinked a few times. "Wow, that was weird…. But in a good way."


	9. Alien Bios

Facehugger- the facehuggers propogate the alien species by parasitically attaching itself to the facial area of a host life form and impregnates it with a chestburster. this is easiestly done when the prey has been incapacitated and moved someplace safe by an adult alien, but the facehugger can also scuttle after prey and leap onto it, if necessary. Hosts do not remain consious when 'facehuggered' in this manner, and there are no recorded instances of hosts surviving once they have been impregnated. There is a larger, more armored version of the common facehugger that produces Praetorians no matter what the host. This 'Pratorian facehugger' is tougher, has a longer roaming range and can leap farther than than a common facehugger.

Drone- As the 'worker bee' of the hive, the Drone preforms a variety of utility roles, including dragging hosts back to the hive for impregnation and moving eggs about the hive itself. other adult aliens can preform these tasks as well but it is the drone that is most cost efficent in this role. The drone is unique among aliens for its ability to create hive nodes. These in turn create hive web which aliens use to regenarate.

Runner- The Runner is a light-weight, high-speed alien built for scouting and raiding. Thanks to its abnormally high-output metabolism, this alien conjures images of a rabid terrestrial cheetah-- but one that never tires and can leap at prey with enough force of a sledgehammer. Moreover it emits spores and has a skeleton that explodes violently when overheated, making it a powerful suicide weapon against enemies with fire.

Warriors-The warrior is the primary Alien assult organism. It is fast, reasonably tough, and a savage combatant. Even in death the Warrior is dangerous, bursting apart when killed and drenching nearby enemies in acid.

PredAlien- The Predalien is one of the hives heavy assult organisms, as its tougher than the warrior and capable of inflicting more damage. While it does not have the protective armor of the Warrior, it constantly secretes a flame retardent coating that makes the creature immposible to ignite and generally resistant to heat damage. The Predalien is naturally spawned from an impregnated predator.

Praetorian- The Praetorian is the basal purebreed alien strain, from which other adult purebreed aliens spring. It can be created from anytype of host via the Praetorian facehugger. In terms its combat abilities, the Praetorian is a powerhouse, possesing incredible durability, a hardened exoskeleton, armor piercing claws, and the hideous ability to disgorge vast quanities of acidic blood on its enemies. The Praetorian's distinctive head crest is also the source of alien spores.

Queen- The incontested ruller of the hive, the Queen is relentless in her drive to expand the brood, and her will is executed by her offspring as if it were a biological imperative. She is the one alien that creates eggs, the enitity from which all other aliens eventually develope. A hive may only have one Queen at a time and all Queens come from Praetorians that undergo royal transformation. While the Queen normally avoids combat, she is extremely dangerous when cornered.

Carrier- The Carrier spreads the alien infestation to outlying regions by serving as a Facehugger transport. While riding a Carrier, Facehuggers do not expend their energy, enabling them to reach further areas than their limited energy supply would otherwise allow. In combat, The Carrier is extraordinarilly deadly enemy, since its cargo does not hesitate to leap onto nearby targets when threatened. Liike all purebreed aliens, the Carrier comes from a morphed Praetorian.

here we go last one...

Ravager- The Ravanger is presumed to be the alien evolutionary response to heavy military equipment brought to bear by more advanced species. This massive beast towers above other aliens and is uniquely terrifying presence in battle. Instead of hands, its upper extremities terminate in 'hull blades' capable of slicing through even the most advancedarmors. The Ravanger comes from a morphed at a considerable cost of infestation points.

There... That was a long work for me. So I did this on ben revell's forums as a favor

I made this a chapter cause this is a pretty much an entire chapter and I put enough work into to deserve some thanks

So review before I pass out


End file.
